The present invention relates to product packaging and, more particularly, to packaging for wallet cards.
Wallet cards are commonly used as credit, debit, pre-paid and identification instruments. For example, wallet cards are increasingly used as pre-paid phone cards and can be carried in a wallet or purse. These cards are typically sold at retail and, once purchased, entitle the bearer to a specified value or amount of long distance phone service.
Historically, in order to access the value assigned to the card, the user was required to dial the phone number designated by the issuer of the phone card and enter a security code or identification number uniquely assigned to the telephone card. The phone number and security code were typically printed on the card. These cards, due to their relatively small size, were particularly susceptible to theft. Product packaging was used to address the theft problem. For example, phone cards were often packaged so that the card was totally enclosed and not accessible. A conventional package of this type included a pair of paperboard panels that were glued together about the phone card so that the phone card was sandwiched and securely retained between the panels. Alternatively, the card was sandwiched between one opaque panel and one transparent panel. Additionally, wallet cards were packaged inside a plastic bubble, or sandwiched between a plastic bubble and a cardboard panel. While secure, these packages met with limited success.
Today, each card is typically sold in an inactive state. At the time of purchase each card must be activated at the register before its value is accessible. This method is often referred to as xe2x80x9cpoint-of-sale activation.xe2x80x9d Typically, point-of-sale activation is achieved through the use of a magnetic strip that is affixed to the wallet card and that can be run through a conventional card reader by the cashier at the time of purchase. When the card is swiped, the card reader automatically dials the activation telephone number encoded in the magnetic strip. Once the activation system is accessed, the card reader transmits the activation code encoded in the magnetic strip. The activation system then activates the purchased card, making its value accessible to the user.
Once the card is activated, the issuer tracks the value or amount of phone services used by the card holder and deducts the value or amount of those services from the designated value of the card. Once the value of the card had been exhausted, the card is rendered inactive by the issuer.
To facilitate activation of the phone card, magnetic swipe phone cards are generally packaged so that the magnetic strip is accessible without opening the product packaging. It has been recognized that the need to open the package for activation causes several problems. First, it takes time for the cashier to open the package to gain access to the card. Second, opening the package can destroy information printed on the packages, such as instructions, rates, advertising and other similar information. Third, when separated from the package, the card is more easily lost or misplaced, for example, in grocery bags. It also becomes easier to lose, misplace or inadvertently discard the package before any instructions or other information printed on the package is read by the consumer. Fourth, opened packages are undesirable when the pre-paid cards are purchased as gifts. As a result, a variety of wallet card packages have been developed that do not require separation of the card from the package to perform activation.
One type of conventional magnetic swipe phone card package includes a pair of paperboard panels that are sandwiched about an upper portion of the phone card. The lower portion of the phone card containing the magnetic strip (or other machine readable code) protrudes from the package. While convenient, the protruding card can be problematic. The exposed card can be damaged during shipping and handling. Further, the packaging costs are relatively high. For example, the paperboard panels must be die cut, the phone card must be precisely positioned between but sticking out from the panels, the panels must be intersecured and the phone card must be secured to the panels. Still further, removing the card from such a package is not easily accomplished without tearing the package and, thereby, damaging the information printed on the packaging. Additionally, the package can create complications during activation as sufficient clearance is not always available for swiping the card through the card reader while the card is still attached to the package.
A similar point-of-sale activation method is used with xe2x80x9cgiftxe2x80x9d cards that have a bar code for activation purposes. These types of cards are packaged so that the bar code, rather than the magnetic strip, is accessible without opening the package. With this type of package, the bar code is scanned at the register at the time of purchase. Once scanned, the card is activated for use. Although use of bar codes for activation purposes is a significant theft deterrent, keeping track of both the bar code and the magnetic code of each card requires significant manufacturing costs.
Another clever method of accomplishing point-of-sale activation is a package in which the card is carried on a flap that can fold out from the package to expose the magnetic strip. With this package, the card can be fully enclosed within the package until the time of activation. When activation is desired, the flap is opened to swing the card out of the package exposing the magnetic strip, bar code or other similar machine-readable code. In some application, the manipulation necessary to access the machine-readable code is undesirable.
Although all of the above methods of packaging cards for point-of-sale activation have some level of efficacy, an inexpensive package that allows for convenient card activation is still desired.
The aforementioned problems are overcome by the present invention wherein a wallet card package includes a card that is readily removable from and replaceable into its package. In a preferred embodiment, the package includes one of more panels that define a pouch or sleeve of sufficient size to receive the wallet card. The package also includes a mechanism for detachably securing the wallet card to the package. In a preferred embodiment, the mechanism is a peelable adhesive. In use, the card is removed from the package for activation, for example, by peeling the card away from the package. The card is activated and then rejoined with the card, for example, by inserting the card into the pouch or sleeve.
The package can be configured in a variety of ways to define the pouch or sleeve. In one preferred embodiment, two panels are secured to one another along three sides, leaving the fourth side open to define the mouth of the pouch. In other embodiment, two panels are secured along all four sides and a slot or other similar opening is defined in one of the panels to define the mouth of the pouch.
In a more preferred embodiment, the package defines a control number opening that permits viewing of a control number printed on the packaged wallet card. The opening is aligned with the control number and is formed through whichever panels are necessary to provide viewing when the card is packaged.
In an alternative embodiment, the card is secured to the package by a peelable adhesive and the pouch is eliminated. In use, the card is removed from the peelable adhesive for activation and then pressed back onto the peelable adhesive to rejoin the card and the package.
In another embodiment of the invention, the peelable adhesive is eliminated and the card is initially packaged in the pouch. In use, the card is withdrawn from the pouch for activation and then returned to the pouch to rejoin the card and the package.
The present invention also discloses a method for packaging and activating a wallet card. The method generally includes the steps of (1) providing a wallet card having a machine-readable activation code, (2) removably securing the card to the package in an inactive state with the activation code being inaccessible for reading, (3) removing the card from the package, (4) reading the activation code from the card, and (5) rejoining the card to the package.
The present invention provides a simple and effective wallet card package. The package permits the wallet card to be easily removed from the package, thereby facilitating activation. The package also permits the card to be easily rejoined with the package, thereby reducing the likelihood of loss of the card or the package and also providing aesthetically pleasing packaging for situations when the card is given as a gift. The package is also relatively inexpensive to manufacture and provides a relatively large area for printed information, such as instructions, rates and other related information.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the drawings.